Pour Elle
by MariieFBLM
Summary: Pour Elle, il ferait des efforts. Un maximum. Mais encore faut-il qu'il en soit capable.


Disclaimer : Ce chef-d'œuvre qu'est le shōnen One Piece est du divin **Eiichiro Oda**.

Rating du OS : M pour le lemons et langage cru

Me voici de retour avec un one-shot difficile à imaginer sur un manga difficile à écrire, d'autant que les personnages le sont tout autant. Je l'avais déjà écrit mais, prenant en considération la review très réaliste qu'une lectrice m'a laissé, j'ai décidé de le réécrire et voici le résultat.

Petite précision : il se peut éventuellement que mes personnages penchent vers le OOC, merci de m'en excuser d'avance.

 _Vous pouvez continuer votre lecture, en espérant que vous ne mourriez pas d'une hémorragie nasale involontaire._

* * *

 _ **Pour Elle**_

Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Ah oui, la princesse Kuja l'avait marchandé. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait dans cette cabine, celle que le capitaine lui avait gentiment partagée -oui, partagée, pas donnée- à chasser le moindre intrus qui s'y aventurer pour profiter d'elle. Pourquoi la princesse Kuja avait-elle offert sa vie à ce pirate ? Elle l'avait concédé à l'autre, avait cédé à son égoïste demande.

L'on frappa à la porte.

\- Dégage.

\- Kidd veut te voir.

\- Qu'il se déplace.

Silence. Il était repartit. Elle ne resta tranquille que peu de temps, le capitaine eut daigné se déplacer pour lui parler.

\- Ouvre.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Causer.

\- Alors vas-y, parle.

\- Ouvre la porte.

\- Non.

\- C'est ma piaule, si tu veux toujours avoir ton intimité, j'te conseille d'ouvrir sinon j'te fourre dans celle des gars et eux ils t'laisseront pas dormir tranquille.

Soupir. Elle se leva et alla lui ouvrir. Une fois entré, elle referma derrière lui.

\- Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

\- Ta place à bord n'est pas gratuite, va falloir bosser.

\- Tu peux toujours t'accrocher, j'ai jamais voulu être ici, je ne vais certainement pas travailler pour te faire plaisir.

\- Même pas pour la chambre ?

\- J'irais égorger chacun de tes hommes s'il le faut mais je ne bosserais pas sur ce foutu navire.

\- Z'êtes vraiment casses-couilles les gonzesses. Tu m'laisses pas le choix.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne l'ai pas eu non plus.

\- Suis-moi.

\- Non.

\- J'aime pas m'répéter.

\- Moi non plus.

Il grogna. Elle en faisait exprès, le poussant à bout pour qu'il expulse à l'eau. Mais à chaque fois, il avait la parade et obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. La saisissant par la taille, il la posa sur son épaule et sortit de la pièce. Elle avait beau se défendre et gigoter, la poigne de fer sur ses hanches l'empêcher de descendre.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Non.

\- Lâche-moi connard !

Elle lui donna un coup à la jonction épaule-bras de métal, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Pour autant, il ne lâcha pas sa prise, la resserrant plutôt, la faisant grimacer. Elle finit par abandonner, en espérant qu'il aille la jeter par dessus bord. Après deux longues minutes de marche, il arriva enfin à destination. Destination qui ne ressemblait en rien au pont du navire.

\- Doc, j'te ramène un nouveau cobaye.

\- Quoi ?! Non, non, non ! Tout ce que tu veux mais ne laisse pas ce malade me toucher.

\- Tout c'que j'veux, hein ?

\- Je regrette déjà mes paroles.

\- Bien.

Il fit demi-tour, sa charge toujours coincée sur l'épaule. Il retourna dans la chambre et la jeta sur le lit.

\- Bouge pas d'ici, j'reviens.

Il sortit. Elle se précipita pour aller verrouiller la porte. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? Comme si elle n'était pas assez dans la merde, il fallait qu'elle s'y enfonce un peu plus. Quelle ironie. Nouveaux coups sur la porte.

\- Ouvre la porte.

\- Et la politesse c'est pour les chiens ?

\- Exactement, et comme t'en est pas un, ouvre.

\- Non.

\- Ouvre-moi cette putain d'porte ou j'l'enfonce !

Elle se résigna. Elle n'obtiendrait rien avec cet abruti. Elle tourna la clef. Ouvrant la porte, il entra et la referma à double tour. La regardant fixement, il eut un fin sourire de dégénéré et avança vers elle.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- J'viens réclamer c'que tu m'as promis.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il ne répondit pas. S'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle voulut se reculer mais s'étala totalement sur le lit, au grand plaisir du capitaine pirate.

\- T'es une sacrée veinarde, j'avais pas l'intention d'aller aussi vite.

\- Cours toujours.

\- Inutile, j't'ai déjà attrapée.

Il posa un genoux sur le matelas et la surplomba de toute sa taille. Elle en déglutit d'avance. Qu'est-ce que ce fou allait lui faire ? Il se pencha lentement vers elle et son souffle chaud vint chatouiller son oreille.

\- Tu sais pourquoi j't'ai choisis ? Parce que j'savais qu'tu m'serrais utile. Une femme c'est toujours utile.

\- Ne crois pas que je te laisserais te satisfaire sur moi.

\- Si j'l'avais voulu, j'l'aurais déjà fait, sois en sûre. Mais j'parlais pas d'sexe, bien qu'j'accepte avec plaisir ton invitation. Tu pourrais faire des choses inimaginables.

\- Comme ?

\- Faire ma lessive, m'faire à manger, ranger ma chambre, m'entretenir.

\- T'entretenir ? Tu m'as pris pour quoi, ta chienne ?

\- Non, j't'ai dit qu't'étais pas un chien, j'dirais plutôt ma bonne.

\- En quoi le mot «entretenir» intervient là-dedans ?

\- Il faut bien une femme pour s'occuper d'un homme, et vice versa.

\- J'hallucine.

Il se redressa, ne se privant pas pour s'asseoir sur son bassin. Un autre sourire illumina ses lèvres carmines.

\- C'est pas une offre Margaret, c'est un ordre. Si tu veux revoir ton île un jour, va falloir m'obéir.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

\- Ton intimité, et la nuit à mes côtés.

Il eut un sourire de complaisance. Elle pesa le pour et le contre un moment. Il est vrai que l'intimité d'une femme était primordiale, surtout à bord d'un navire d'hommes, quant au privilège de passer la nuit à ses côtés, il ne l'intéressait pas plus qu'une femme soldat de la Marine. Mais si elle refusait, en prenant le risque de mourir sur l'heure, elle n'aurait jamais ce qu'elle voudrait.

\- Très bien, mais tu peux te brosser pour que je vienne te laver le dos.

\- Dommage.

Il eut une mimique de déception qui s'effaça bien vite derrière un sourire à défier le monde.

\- Tu vas finir par m'céder.

\- Dans tes rêves.

\- Exactement.

\- Gros porc.

Il se laissa tomber sur elle, l'empêchant littéralement de remuer un membre.

\- Pousse-toi.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'é-touf-fe.

\- Oh.

Il se glissa sur le côté, la laissant reprendre son souffle. Son bras mécanique reposant sur son ventre, il s'assurait de ce fait qu'elle n'allait pas s'enfuir. Elle lui tourna aussitôt le dos, chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. S'étant collé à son dos, elle pouvait très nettement sentir un appui étranger contre ses fesses.

\- Je ne te gêne pas j'espère ?

\- Pas du tout, je peux ?

\- Crève.

Elle donna un bon coup du tranchant de la main sur l'entrejambe affamé du pirate, le faisant siffler.

\- Putain !

\- La prochaine fois, elle ne te dira plus bonjour tous les matins.

\- Charmant sarcasme.

Le silence se fit, entrecoupé d'une simple respiration dans son cou, la faisant frissonner. Au moins, il dormait, il ne la ferait plus chier pendant un moment. Un bras se resserra autour de sa taille. Elle n'avait rien dit. Même dans son sommeil, il arrivait à l'emmerder. Soupirant, elle se laissa entraîner dans le pays des rêves.

 **[...]**

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir qu'il avait pris ses aises durant la nuit. La tête contre son ventre, une jambe entre les siennes, son souffle régulier l'agaça de suite.

\- Debout sale pervers.

Ne le voyant pas bouger d'un pouce, elle chercha une autre manière de le réveiller sans douceur. Lui dire que le navire était attaqué était inutile, elle avait déjà essayé, il avait juste hurler à Killer de s'en occuper. Un idée lui vint.

\- Kidd debout, Law est sur le pont !

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré de chirurgien fout sur mon bateau ?!

Aussitôt debout, aussitôt sorti. Elle eut un large sourire de satisfaction. Que c'était bon d'être de nouveau seule. Elle se leva rapidement pour aller verrouiller la porte puis se recoucha comme si de rien n'était. Les bruits de pas dans le couloir lui annoncèrent le retour du capitaine.

\- Ouvre tout de suite cette porte Margaret ou tu vas l'regretter.

Aucune réponse.

\- Fais pas semblant d'dormir et ouvre cette putain d'porte, bordel !

La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur l'amazone, se frottant les yeux de ce dur réveil, dans un état débraillé.

\- Pourquoi tu cris comme ça dès le matin ?

\- Toi tu vas la sentir passer.

La saisissant par la gorge, il la poussa jusqu'au lit, refermant la porte d'un coup de pied. Il la bloqua entre ses jambes et se pencha vers son oreille.

\- J'aime pas beaucoup qu'on s'foute de moi. Maintenant, tu vas déguster. Profites-en pour remettre en doute ton comportement.

\- Quoi ?

Avant d'attendre une réponse, il lui mordit le cartilage, lui arrachant un couinement délectable. Mais dans l'esprit du roux, sa torture était déjà toute dictée, et il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Sa morsure devint plus concrète, l'obligeant à verser une larme de souffrance.

\- Tes larmes ne m'arrêteront pas. Tu dois payer pour cet insubordination. Oui, tu fais partie d'mon équipage, tu dois m'obéir. J'ai passé l'éponge pour hier, mais aujourd'hui, je n'laisserais rien passer, sois en certaine. Sois plutôt contente, t'as un traitement d'faveur, c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi.

\- Arrête... s'il te plaît...

\- Non.

Pour approuver son refus, il fit glisser ses dents sur son lobe, lui infligeant le même sort. Les larmes de la jeune femme ne se tarissaient pas. Un gémissement lui échappa, tout de suite perçu.

\- Je note : lobe d'oreille sensible.

\- Je t'en supplie... arrête ça...

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'devrais m'arrêter _moi_ alors que _toi_ t'en est pas capable ?

\- S'il te plaît Eustass... je... je suis désolé... pardonne-moi...

Il se redressa soudainement alors que la jeune femme sous sa coupe était en pleurs, les yeux cachés derrière un bras, effrayée par le capitaine sanguinaire.

\- Ne me fais pas de mal... je t'obéirais mais arrête... s'il te plaît...

Lui attrapant le bras, il dégagea la vision brouillée de l'amazone. Elle n'était plus fière d'elle, et comme l'avait dit la veille le pirate, elle venait de céder.

\- T'as compris la leçon j'espère ? Tu m'appartiens.

\- Oui.

Contre toute attente, il se pencha de nouveau vers elle, alors qu'elle tremblait d'appréhension. Il s'était bien foutu d'elle, il ne comptait pas s'arrêter. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une langue brûlante lui lécha le cartilage saignant de l'oreille. Son gémissement était très semblable au précédent. Un sourire peu avenant sur les lèvres, il continua sa douce torture avant de se glisser dans son cou, la mordillant, l'embrassant en divers endroits.

\- Kidd... arrête s'il te plaît...

\- Non.

Sa tendre méchanceté le mena sur la joue qu'il croqua soudainement, lui soutirant un soupir exquis. Même sans vouloir le reconnaître, elle appréciait plus que de raisons ce qu'il osait lui faire. Lui déposant maintes baisers sur la joue endoloris et sur la mâchoire, il finit par s'arrêter avant d'atteindre l'interdit, la laissant gémir de frustration.

\- Il faudrait pas aller trop vite, n'est-ce pas ?

La réponse ne vint pas. Enfin, pas comme il l'aurait espéré. Elle avait totalement succombé, scellant leurs lèvres d'un baiser langoureux. Leurs langues se frôlèrent longtemps avant de s'emmêler. Avant de la laisser reprendre son souffle, il passa une main sur sa nuque, grignotant sa lèvre inférieure avec désir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu m'plais et j'sais pas résister.

Elle le gifla. Abasourdi par ce revirement de situation, il en demeura sans mot. Elle venait de le frapper. Il venait de se faire frapper. Elle le fixait dans les yeux, le regard perturbé, l'esprit perdu. Elle voulait pleurer, disparaître, mourir. La princesse Kuja la jetterai à la fosse pour son acte impur.

Fermant les yeux, elle attendit son châtiment. Un silence pesant s'installait entre eux, perturbant la logique des lieux. En temps normal, il lui aurait fait subir au centuple cette claque, mais au lieu de ça, il était là à la regarder sans rien faire. Elle trouvait le temps long, comme si son supplice ne serait jamais exaucé. Lorsque une main se posa doucement sur sa joue rougie, elle perdit pied.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas tué ?

\- J'tue pas pour une simple gifle.

\- Mais je t'ai frappé !

\- Je sais, et tu paieras l'moment voulu. Mais j'crois que j't'ai assez fait pleurer pour aujourd'hui.

\- Tu as... pitié de moi ?

\- Non, et c'est bien ça le problème.

Il se leva et sortit sans cérémonie. Seule, elle observa longuement le plafond à la recherche de réponses à ses muettes questions.

 **[...]**

Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans sa cabine, seulement le lendemain matin pour venir la réveiller, il fut d'autant plus étonné de ne pas la voir couchée dans le lit, ni dans la chambre d'ailleurs. Sortant précipitamment, il fit chaque pièce avant de la trouver sur le pont, accoudée au bastingage, observant l'horizon.

\- Margaret.

\- Tu m'ignores toute une journée et tu reviens vers moi comme une fleur, tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? Dégage.

\- Non.

Il s'avança vers elle, la bloquant contre le bois. Il capta son regard et décela bien une plaie au fond d'elle. Il lui avait fait mal, il le savait, et même si ce n'était pas dans son tempérament de s'excuser, il devait le faire. Question de principe.

Se penchant vers elle, il attrapa son oreille entre les dents et joua un instant avec. Il n'avait pas la même vision du mot «excuses» mais l'intention était là. Il lui tendait une perche, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle daigne s'en saisir.

\- Arrête ça.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi tu compliques tout ?

\- J'ai besoin de tout résoudre. Si c'est trop simple, c'est pas amusant.

\- Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Tu m'embrasse puis tu te casses comme un malpropre.

Il déposa un paquet de baisers dans son cou, cherchant à lui faire perdre le fil d'une conversation houleuse. Il est vrai qu'elle ne tournait pas à son avantage. Mais elle n'abandonna pas ses convictions aussi facilement.

\- Si t'es trop fragile, ça servait à rien de devenir pirate.

\- Pardon ? T'es en train d'insinuer qu'j'suis faible et incapable de prendre la situation en main ? C'est c'qu'on va voir.

Il la balança sur son épaule et retourna dans la chambre. Il la jeta sur le lit et se retrouva aussitôt au dessus d'elle, lui maintenant les poignets alors qu'il venait taquiner son lobe d'oreille de sa langue.

\- Arrête... Kidd, je t'ai dit de... t'arrêt-Aaaah !

\- Oh, on dirait qu'j'ai touché un point sensible.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Si tu savais tout c'que j'ai envie d'te faire...

\- Et moi donc.

\- ...tu n't'en plaindrais pas.

\- J'en suis pas si sûre.

\- Trop occupée à crier mon nom, t'aurais même plus la force d'me repousser et tu m'en demanderais plus.

\- Arrête tes dé-

Il la coupa d'un baiser dominant. Sa langue se fit plus tendre avec sa jumelle mais il ne la laissa pas pour autant prendre le dessus. Il voulait s'imposer, imposer sa volonté. Elle l'avait défier, elle devait assumer. Une de ses mains s'aventura sur son ventre, le caressant doucement. Lui dévorant les lèvres, il lui lâcha les mains pour venir loger les siennes dans son cou, approfondissant au maximum l'échange.

\- Kidd... arrête s'il te plaît...

\- Je dois t'faire payer ton insolence.

\- Tu n'es pas fragile... tu n'es pas fragile Eustass !

\- T'abandonnes déjà, j'suis déçu.

\- Je t'en sup-aaah !

Il venait de frôler son sexe du bout de l'acier. Il voulait vraiment la dominer jusqu'au bout, il en avait besoin. Il devait se faire respecter de toutes les manières qui soient. Continuant ses caresses électriques, il ne prit le temps de s'arrêter que lorsque la situation lui échappa. Elle avait mit la main sur un gros morceau.

\- Si tu n'arrête pas, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas des caresses que je vais lui prodiguer.

Bien malgré lui, un râle de plaisir glissa d'entre ses lèvres. La fraîcheur des fins doigts de la jeune femme sur son érection combinée aux petits mouvements qu'elle y appliquait ne pouvait que l'exciter d'avantage.

\- Si tu veux pas être prise sans préparation, j'te conseille vivement d'la lâcher.

\- Pardon ?

Il se débarrassa de son lourd manteau ainsi que de ses armes et son chandail. Il défit la boucle de sa ceinture et en fit de même avec l'amazone.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- C'est simple, parce que t'aimes pas le compliqué, j'vais te prendre sauvagement.

\- Non, non, non ! Arrête Kidd !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu m'excites volontairement et tu voudrais qu'j'reste sur ma faim ? C'est mesquin. J'aurais pu t'baiser 100 fois pendant ton sommeil mais j'l'ai pas fait, question d'principe. Maintenant qu't'as les yeux bien ouverts, plus rien n'm'en empêche.

\- C'est que... je ne l'ai jamais fait...

\- T'es encore vierge ?

Elle hocha la tête. Elle vivait sur une île composée exclusivement de femmes, le seul homme qu'elle avait croisé avait exhibé sans gêne ses bijoux de famille mais rien de plus.

\- On oublie la sauvagerie alors.

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- J'ai vraiment envie d'te baiser Margaret, mais bon, j'ai mes principes alors j'vais t'faire l'amour.

\- Mais... enfin je... c'est ma première fois...

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'j'serais doux, j'suis pas un chien.

\- Je... enfin... merci, je suppose.

Il ne lui offrit qu'un baiser de satisfaction. Elle venait de lui donner son entière confiance et aller bientôt lui donner sa virginité, il devait s'en montrer digne ou elle lui arracherait le service trois pièces, histoire qu'il ne déçoive plus personne.

\- T'as intérêt à assurer Eustass...

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, laisse-toi faire, le reste ira tout seul bébé.

\- Bébé ?

\- Tu préfères que j't'appelle Margaret ? C'est vrai qu'c'est plus simple et-

\- Abruti, je m'en fou. J'aimerais juste que tu te dé-au mon Dieu !

Il venait d'entrer un doigt en elle si facilement qu'il cru même qu'elle n'avait jamais été vierge. Il en glissa un autre dans l'antre sauvage, tirant un gémissement divin à la jeune femme. Les remuant, il la vit se tendre de suite au contact brûlant de ces deux corps étrangers.

\- T'aimes bébé ?

\- Je... c'est chaud et... et agréable...

\- Ce n'est qu'le début.

Il se glissa jusque son nombril qu'il chatouilla quelques instant de sa langue avant de continuer sa descente. Son souffle la fit frémir et elle redressa aussitôt la tête.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'viens soulager la douleur.

\- Quelle doul-oh putain ça fait mal !

Au même moment, il venait d'introduire un troisième doigt en elle, la voyant clairement serrer les dents. De suite, il vint embrasser ce fruit défendu, écoutant avec délices les sons qu'elle lui offrait. Une fois satisfait de ces courts préliminaires, il les retira et vint l'embrasser. Une sensation de vide se fit alors ressentir.

Kidd déboutonna son pantalon et le laissa tomber au sol. S'accrochant au corps parfait de son amante, il lui demanda de lui retirer son sous-vêtement, dernier rempart entre leur peau dénudée. Elle s'exécuta sans même rougir, déstabilisant le roux pourtant sûr de lui.

\- On dirait qu't'as fait ça toute ta vie.

\- Je sais ce qu'est le sexe d'un homme.

\- T'as déjà vu un mec à poil ?

\- Oui.

\- Qui ça ?

Elle posa sa main sur son membre érigé et le masturba doucement.

\- Tu es jaloux ?

\- Non-humm. Alors ?

\- Luffy.

\- Pff, j'suis sûr qu'il en a une toute riquiqui.

\- Elle est élastique figure-toi.

\- Passons, on parlera d'sa-humm baguette un autre jour.

Elle eut un petit sourire. Entendre ces petits bruits de la bouche du capitaine était une vraie merveille. Le libérant de sa poigne, elle le laissa se glisser entre ses jambes avec attention. Cette unique vision d'elle lui plu fortement et il se pencha vers ses lèvres pour les happer avec une tendresse plutôt crue. Eustass Kidd restait Eustass Kidd.

Installé entre ses jambes, il posa d'abord une main sur sa cuisse pour la caresser un peu, pour la détendre. Elle était si crispée que la douleur risquait d'en être que plus intense.

\- Détends-toi bébé, ça n'fera mal qu'au début.

\- Que tu sais être rassurant.

Il se positionna à son entrée, frottant lentement son sexe contre le sien pour la voir réagir. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, le suppliant de la pénétrer, mais il fit la sourde oreille. Il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal qu'il ne faut.

\- Je t'en supplie Eustass... prends-moi.

\- Dis pas ça Margaret, j'ai déjà du mal à m'retenir alors si en plus tu m'supplie ainsi, j'en ferais qu'une bouchée.

\- Eustass... pitié...

La voir ainsi lui quémander de lui faire l'amour eut vite raison de lui et il poussa doucement, partant à la découverte de ces parois vierges. Il était le premier, il voudrait être le dernier, la privatiser.

\- Si serrée...

\- C'est... c'est... ne t'arrêtes pas...

Lorsque l'obstacle se présenta à lui, il prit la délicatesse de lui déchirer d'un coup l'hymen, abrégeant la douleur. Douleur qu'elle extériorisa très nettement d'un hurlement et de griffures sur ses épaules. L'emplissant entièrement, il lui laissa du temps pour se remettre des sensations.

\- C'est bon bébé ?

\- O-oui, bouge.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Je t'ai dit de te remuer bordel !

\- Le sexe aiguise tes sens bébé, j'aime ça.

Il débuta alors un mouvement lent et langoureux pour l'habituer à sa présence mouvante, mais lorsqu'elle lui demanda innocemment d'accélérer, ses coups de butoir se firent plus profonds, plus puissants et plus sensationnels, n'arrivant plus à se contrôler.

\- Eustass... oui plus... plus !

\- Sois pas si pressée bébé, j'voudrais pas venir avant toi quand même.

Elle se releva soudainement, l'obligeant à se retirer pour ne pas chuter tête la première au sol. Elle se précipita aux toilettes pour y rendre le maigre contenu de son estomac. Bile jaunâtre.

\- T'as mangé hier ?

\- Non.

\- Putain j'vous jure. C'que tu peux être chiante.

Elle se glissa sous la couette en soupirant. Il n'avait pas perdu sa vulgarité, il était toujours le même, une infime tendresse en supplément. Il s'installa à ses côtés, remontant le draps sur sa nudité. Le roux demanda aussitôt à ce qu'on leur fasse parvenir le petit déjeuner.

\- Et dire qu'y'a à peine deux minutes, tu m'suppliais.

\- Tu vas t'en remettre.

\- Tu m'la compressait, c'était trop bon.

Elle lui donna une bonne claque sur le sexe pour lui rafraîchir les ardeurs. À l'heure qu'il était, elle n'avait qu'une envie : manger. Le sexe, elle verrait après. Killer entra avec un petit plateau, cafetière, tasses et morceaux de pains posés dessus. Il ne dit rien vis à vis de leur condition mais laissa échapper un discret soupir de dépit. Il ressortit las.

\- Quel petit déjeuner de roi !

\- Mange, t'auras besoin d'force pour la suite.

\- C'est toi ou ta petite baguette qui parle ?

\- Ma petite baguette ?! J'sais pas si j'vais laisser passer c'mauvais jugement.

\- Oui, oui, plus tard.

Avalant un morceau de pain, elle bu une gorgée de café et souffla de bien-être. Que c'était bon de prendre le petit déjeuner au lit. Si l'on oubliait le mâle en chaleur à sa gauche, elle sentait une aura rassurante la bercer, la réchauffant doucement.

Des lèvres sur les siennes la sortirent de ses pensées. Et c'était elle qui était pressée !?

\- J'aime pas attendre.

Elle comprenait mieux. Il compliquait tout pour ne pas être aux arrêts. Il se fit plus insistant, les mains sur sa nuque l'empêchant de se dérober. Leurs langues se chamaillèrent avant que celle du capitaine ne vienne titillait son oreille.

\- Tu t'rends compte, j'vais t'faire l'amour alors que j'baise habituellement.

\- Heureuse d'apprendre que je suis sur une longue liste.

\- Sois pas jalouse, t'as eu le privilège de donner ta virginité à un dieu.

\- Prétentieux en plus. Si j'avais su, j'aurais embarqué avec Law quand il me l'avait demandé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que veux-tu, je suis demandée.

Il la fit taire. Entendre le nom de son pire ennemi de la bouche de l'amazone le rendait violent, surtout à un moment aussi brûlant. Se glissant entre ses jambes, il la pénétra sans même la prévenir. Elle hurla sous la surprise de l'intrusion.

\- Espèce de malade, ça va pas dans t-aaaah !

Elle décolla du matelas avant d'y retomber, convulsant de spasmes, brûlante et essoufflée. Il venait de lui apportait son premier orgasme. Il vint lui embrasser le front avec une douceur effrayante.

\- Que c'est bon de t'faire l'amour bébé.

\- Continue...

\- Tu vas devenir dépendante Margaret.

Pourtant, il poursuivit sur la lancée, la pilonnant avec lenteur, jouant de ses sensations. La délivrance approcha trop rapidement à son goût mais, ne sachant pas se contenir, son effort l'amena à la jouissance et il se déversa librement en elle, lui insufflant de sa personne. Un nouvel orgasme la ravagea alors que le roux lui retombait dessus, complètement esseulé.

\- T'es exigeante bébé, mais si bandante, j'suis crevé.

\- Et moi donc.

Un coup à la porte les ramenèrent à la réalité.

\- Quand vous aurez fini d'faire grincer le lit, Kidd, Law est sur le pont.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré de chirurgien fout sur mon bateau ?!

\- J'ai déjà entendu ça.

Déjà entrain de se rhabiller, elle lui lança ses affaires et sortit. Il en fit de même avant de quitter la pièce. Il grogna plusieurs fois avant d'arriver sur le pont. L'amazone semblait en grande discussion avec le Chapeau de paille. Le navire à tête de lion était accosté à quelques mètres du sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce foutu gamin branle sur mon bateau ?!

\- Eustass-ya, bonjour à toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez sur mon bateau ?!

Décidément, il ne pouvait pas être tranquille. Passablement ennuyé, il écouta distraitement le long discours -peu intéressant- du chirurgien, le regard vissé sur une tête blonde. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint, il devait constamment avoir un œil sur elle, on est jamais sûr de rien.

\- Elle ne va pas s'en aller Eustass-ya.

\- La ferme.

\- J'espère que tu as tout compris, je ne me répéterais pas. Sur ce, à la prochaine.

\- Ouais c'est ça, dégage.

Ses deux adversaires s'éloignèrent enfin alors qu'il saisissait fermement la taille de l'amazone.

\- Toi, tu m'as manqué d'respect devant mes pires ennemis, tu mérites une punition exemplaire. Et t'as pas fini d'la subir, crois-moi.

Entrant dans la cabine, il la jeta sur le lit avant de défaire sa ceinture. Il semblait près pour un second round.

 **[...]**

Le manteau et tous ses attributs déjà au sol, il la surplombait alors qu'un sourire carnassier prenait place sur ses lèvres. Son petit sarcasme l'avait d'autant plus excité qu'il ne voulait pas la baiser dans un premier temps. Mais finalement, c'est elle qui l'avait réclamé après tout.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il la poussait à bout, voulant la faire céder à ses avances et avoir son consentement pour la faire hurler de plaisir, comme il s'était régalé de faire la première fois. Seulement, en sept jours, elle n'avait été qu'indifférence et impassibilité. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Tu veux qu'j'te baise ou qu'j'te mette une raclée ?

\- En quoi est-ce une différence ?

\- T'as raison, j'peux faire les deux en même temps.

\- Parce qu'en plus tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser faire ?

\- Tu veux qu'j'te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

\- Je t'ai donné ma virginité, stop, point à la ligne. Te sens pas obligé de recommencer.

Il grogna. En plus, elle osait encore lui résister. Le supernova la toisa, son rictus toujours accroché au visage. Une idée venait semble t-il de germer dans son esprit sanguinaire.

\- Vous les gonzesses, même pas capable d'rendre service à un homme dans l'besoin.

\- Parce que quand elle est dressée, il faudrait qu'on s'agenouille sagement et qu'on vous soulage ?

\- C'est une bien bonne idée qu't'as là bébé. J'suis près à t'laisser ma salle de bain si tu m'fais une bonne petite pipe.

\- Dans tes rêves.

\- Ça peut s'arranger.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir. Allongée sous le corps massif du capitaine, elle pouvait très nettement sentir la pression du boxer de son vis-a-vis contre son propre sous-vêtements. Il remuait d'ailleurs lentement du bassin pour la chauffer. Passé les deux orgasme puissants qu'il lui avait arraché, elle était très vite redescendu du nuage quand Killer leur avait annoncé les nouveaux venus.

Continuant son petit mouvement, il la vit très bien tenter d'écarter discrètement les jambes pour savourer. Son souffle se faisait court et il résistait tant bien que mal de se jeter sur elle pour la dépouiller et la prendre sauvagement.

\- Tu profites ?

\- Ta gueule !

\- Sois pas si agressive bébé, j'vais t'la donner.

\- Ta gu-

Une bouche vint ravager sa consœur. De si cruels mots sortant de ces lèvres divines, c'était d'un inadmissible. Plutôt que de l'entendre lui cracher son venin, il préférait encore l'entendre gémir son nom. Il défit facilement les attaches de sa cape avant de la faire voler.

Elle se retrouvait de nouveau en bikini devant le regard affamé du roux. Glissant sa main de chair dans son dos, il tira sur la ficelle de son haut et lui retira le morceau de tissu couvrant sa poitrine, chose qu'il n'avait pris le temps d'effectuer précédemment. Et il contempla.

\- Tu préfères que j'te baise ou que j'te fasse l'amour ?

\- _Être con_ , par Eustass Captain Kidd.

\- T'es vraiment chiante, c'est incroyable.

\- Je te retourne le compliment.

\- Répond à la question.

\- Mon avis compte maintenant ?

\- Non, t'as raison. Donc j'vais te baiser violemment et t'oubliera ta princesse. Maintenant, c'est moi ton maître bébé.

\- Que la princesse serpent me pardonne.

Son pantalon chuta tandis qu'il attrapait ses chevilles pour la tirer un coup sec vers lui. Les jambes ouvertes, prédestinée à le recevoir, elle observait les moindres mouvements de son «capitaine» parcourant son corps de ses lèvres bordeaux. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle était incapable de lui résister, trop embrumé par sa frénésie. Elle s'était très vite résignée. Son propre plaisir passerait toujours derrière celui du supernova.

Kidd redessinait lentement les formes de son amante. Il prenait enfin le temps de la découvrir, jouant de ses sensibilités. Sa langue glissa doucement sur son sein gauche alors qu'il prenait entre ses dents un téton fièrement honoré. Un gémissement suivit aussitôt l'acte.

\- Je croyais qu-

\- J'vais t'baiser bébé, chaque chose en son temps.

\- Mais t-

\- Chut, laisse-toi faire. Ensuite, si t'es sage, j'te ferais l'amour.

Reprenant ses attouchements, il remonta jusque son oreille qu'il vint mordiller délicatement tout en se frottant lascivement à elle. La friction de son érection contre son sexe humide finit par la faire pousser un soupir de frustration, de suite perçu.

\- S'il te plaît...

\- Me supplie pas comme ça putain.

Il lui arracha sa dernière barrière et en fit de même pour lui. Il arrivait à sa limite. La repoussant contre la matelas, il attrapa ses mains et les maintient au dessus de sa tête. Puis d'un coup de rein mesuré, la pénétra entièrement.

\- Humm... si accueillante...

\- Bouge.

\- Toujours aussi pressée.

Néanmoins, il débuta tout de même une série conséquentes de vas-et-viens, grognant à chacune de ses poussées. Les poignets décemment bloqués au dessus de sa tête par la puissante main de fer du capitaine, elle subissait la sauvagerie de l'autre, laissant échapper de nombreux gémissements dès lors qu'il la remplissait soudainement. Le rythme fougueux laissait le doute quant à la volonté du roux.

\- Ma possession...

\- Oh mon dieu !

\- Je sais, c'est moi ton dieu.

La noyant sous ses coups de butoir, il posa sa main mécanique sur la hanche de la jeune femme tandis que son autre main se cala dans son cou, l'attirant dans un baiser farouche. Finalement, après un long moment à la pilonner sauvagement, il se libéra en elle dans un feulement guttural. Se cambrant sous lui, elle vint également autour de lui.

\- Aaaah !

\- Putain bébé ! Tu m'tue !

Il retomba sur le côté, la saisissant par la taille pour profiter de sa chaleur, le nez plongée dans son cou. Elle demeura stoïque à cet élan d'affection.

\- Je vais prendre l'air.

Sans plus de cérémonie et après s'être fait volé un baiser inutile et possessif, elle s'enroula dans le drap de satin et sortit de la chambre. Parcourant les quelques couloirs qui la séparait de l'extérieur, elle atteint rapidement le pont où l'obscurité régnait. Seul Killer accoudé au bastingage faisant écran à la clarté de la lune.

\- Que fais-tu ici Margaret ?

Il se figea en sentant les bras de la jeune femme l'enserrait par la taille. Que faisait-elle ?

\- Que fais-t-

\- J'en ai besoin. S'il te plaît. Kidd ne considère pas mes besoins, il ne pense qu'à... me baiser sans retenue.

\- Et toi, de quoi as-tu besoin ?

Elle releva la tête et se détacha du blond, venant s'installer près de lui pour observer les flots.

\- Qu'on prenne soin de moi. Mais Kidd s'en fiche pas mal, tout ce qu'il veut c'est me baiser.

\- Que veux-tu qu'j'y fasse, je n'suis pas Kidd.

\- Justement, tu n'es pas Kidd.

\- À quoi tu penses là ?

\- Je veux lui faire comprendre que je suis vulnérable, que je peux me défendre seule jusqu'à un certain point, que j'ai besoin d'aide.

\- Et tu veux m'entraîner là-d'dans au risque de m'faire exploser la face par Kidd.

\- Non, tu vas juste me faire l'amour.

\- Pardon ?

Il lui fit vivement face, légèrement crispé de son annonce. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle cela ? En quoi cela jouait-il un rôle dans son plan étrange ?

\- J'tiens à ma vie Margaret.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Pourquoi j'accepterais ?

\- Tu me feras l'amour, ce n'est pas suffisant ? Tu préfères peut-être me baiser comme ton capitaine ?

\- C'est pas ça.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ? À ce niveau, je pense qu'on peut difficilement faire pire que Kidd.

\- Margaret.

\- Tu te défiles c'est ça ? T'as rien dans le pantalon toi non p-

Lui attrapant la main, il la tira à sa suite à l'intérieur, en direction de sa chambre. Elle sourit. L'argument de la masculinité fonctionnait toujours. Eut-il refermé la porte qu'elle laissait tomber le drap au sol, la dévoilant ainsi nue aux yeux dissimulés du pirate. Ce dernier esquissa un geste avant de retirer son casque et le poser au sol.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Parfaitement.

Il fit un pas vers elle et lui saisit le visage avant de l'embrasser doucement, presque craintivement. S'il devait lui faire l'amour, autant le faire avec la manière. La jeune femme en profita pour lui retirer son t-shirt, glissant ses doigts sur ses abdominaux finement sculptés. Elle lui déboutonna le pantalon tout en reculant, se laissant choir sur le lit. À genoux au dessus d'elle, il ne cessait de l'embrasser, caressant vaguement ses courbes. Son pantalon rejoignit son maillot, très vite suivit de son boxer à pois. Elle en eut un sourire.

\- Joli boxer.

\- C'est Kidd qui m'la offert, il s'est bien foutu d'moi c'jour-là.

Pour toute réponse, la kuja lui cueillit les lèvres. Bien excité, le blond vint doucement frotter leurs deux désirs, arquant un sourcil lorsqu'elle lui mordit la lèvre. Visiblement, elle en avait vraiment envie. Plus encore qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

\- Prends-moi.

\- T'es toujours aussi pressée ?

\- Killer bordel !

\- Ça va, t'énerve pas.

Prenant encore quelques secondes à l'embrasser, il finit par la pénétrer, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde sous le regard brûlant de sa partenaire. L'étau de chaires semblait s'accoupler parfaitement à lui, comme s'ils étaient fait pour s'emboîter, se combler.

\- Fais-moi l'amour Killer.

Il lui donna un premier coup de rein langoureux, la faisant se cambrer de bien-être. Le deuxième fut similaire, l'intensité multipliée. Le troisième fut si délicieux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les mains liées à celles de son amante, maintenus de chaque côté de son visage, il enchaînait ses mouvements de bassins avec une lenteur et une puissance exquise. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'acte infini. Il lui faisait l'amour tel un véritable dieu, mieux encore que son capitaine.

\- J'peux savoir c'que vous faites ?

\- Kidd ?

Effectivement, sur le pas de la porte, celle-ci grande ouverte, se trouvait le capitaine de l'équipage, une veine battant furieusement sur son front.

\- J'te satisfait plus alors tu t'tapes mon second ? T'es une putain de salope Margaret ! J'vais t'ramener à ta princesse en miettes.

\- Tu ne comprends pas n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comprendre quoi ? Qu't'es une traînée qui m'chauffe moi et mon second ?!

\- Je vois, donc tu ne comprends pas.

\- Killer dégage.

\- Killer, ne bouge pas s'il te plaît.

\- J't'ai dit de dégager Killer bordel !

\- Non ! Maintenant tu vas m'écouter Eustass Kidd, Killer m'offre ce que tu n'est pas capable de m'offrir, de la douceur, de la tendresse, du plaisir. Il prend soin de moi lui, et tant que tu ne sera pas capable d'en faire de même, je demanderais à Killer de me faire l'amour autant de fois qu'il le souhaitera. Est-ce clair ?

\- J'ai pas bien compris, Killer t'fais l'amour comme une gonzesse ?

\- Mais contrairement à toi, il sait s'y prendre, il pense aussi à mon plaisir, il ne pense pas qu'à se vider les couilles en me baisant.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'c'est c'que j'veux avec toi ?

Elle en resta abasourdie un moment. Alors depuis le début, il ne voulait pas la baiser ? Mais pourquoi avait-il insister sur ce point alors ?

\- Est-ce que tu crois que j'baisais la seule nana qui m'ai plu en 23 ans ? La seule à qui j'ai fais l'amour ? La seule avec qui j'ai été indulgent ? Tu crois vraiment que j'te baisais juste pour m'vider les couilles ?

\- Tu-

\- Ouais, tu m'plais et j'sais pas m'retenir, mais c'est pas une raison pour t'envoyer en l'air avec mon second sous prétexte que j'te baise sans sentiments.

Killer s'était tout de même retiré de la jeune femme, observant à distance la discussion de couple que menait les deux autres. Lui l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps, comme le nez au milieu de la figure, que son capitaine crevait d'envie de lui faire plaisir. Il ne savait juste pas comment s'y prendre.

\- Killer, ton tour de garde.

Silencieux, il se rhabilla et sortit.

\- On finira ça plus tard.

\- Certainement pas !

\- Fais pas attention à lui Killer.

Une fois son second éloigné, le roux la dévisagea sans bouger.

\- Tu veux qu'j'te fasse l'amour ? Que j'te prouve que j'pense pas qu'à ma queue et mon plaisir mais aussi au tien ? Que j'suis capable d'être tendre et d'prendre soin de toi ? Que j'abandonne mes principes pour toi ?

\- J'aimerais bien, mais c'est impossible.

\- Tu m'plais et j'fais tout pour que tu m'appartienne. J'suis juste un pirate, j'prends sans demander, quitte à me bastonner à mort.

\- Tu parles de moi comme d'un vulgaire pouvoir.

\- Un pouvoir unique et inestimable. Je te veux, et si j'dois changer pour t'avoir, j'ferais des efforts. Mais ne t'attend pas à c'que je cède si facilement aux moindres de tes caprices.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'agenouilla dessus, parcourant d'une démarche féline les faibles centimètres qui le séparait de sa partenaire. En comblant un manque, il scella leurs lèvres avec douceur, l'embrassant avec une tendresse surprenante et fascinante.

Il changerait. Pour elle, il ferait son maximum.

\- Et m'parle pas d'mioches, l'mini Kidd c'est pas pour maintenant.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _Merci pour votre attention et mes félicitations pour celles et ceux qui sont parvenus à terme en un seul morceau. J'espère que cet improbable couple que représente Kidd/Margaret vous a satisfait._

 _Dans l'attente et l'espoir d'une rewiew, MariieFBLM._


End file.
